The invention relates to a fuel injection nozzle for internal combustion engines which has a needle valve operable in response to fuel delivered thereto under pressure to open and close injection ports for injecting fuel into a combustion chamber. In known fuel injection nozzles of this type there is the disadvantage in that the injection ports clog with carbon from time to time. As a result, not only the atomization of the fuel but also the alignment of the jets of fuel are altered undesirably. In some cases some of the injection ports clog completely.